Gallery:Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation
During a Hawaiian family vacation, Candace finds a cool lava rock necklace and is plagued with bad luck, so a native tells her she must take it to the top of a volcano, which spoils the cool, calm vibe she learned from a Hawaiian yoga instructor. Read the full summary... Part I Arriving in Hawaii Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation Part 1 title card.jpg|Title card Hawaii.JPG|Hawaii Touchdown in Hawaii.jpg|Landing in Hawaii. The Hotel.jpg|The outside of their hotel. Family Arrives in Hawaii.png|The Flynn-Fletcher family arrive in Hawaii. Vacation by a volcanic hotsopt.jpg|Phineas explains about a vacation by a volcanic hot spot. The entire family outside the hotel.jpg Hawaiian Hotel Lobby Pano.jpg Hotel Manager.JPG|The hotel clerk Aloha Agent P..jpg|Aloha! Agent P. Lawrence and Perry's litter bin.png Perry's bedding.png|Hawaiian islands in a litter box How about Hawaii?.png Ferb, we've totally got to get this.jpg|Ducky Momo's in the background behind Ferb Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.57.59.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.57.57.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.57.55.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.57.54.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.57.53.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.57.14.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.57.13.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.57.10.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.57.09.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.57.08.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.57.05 1.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.57.05.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.57.04.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.57.01.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.57.00.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.56.58.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.56.57.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.56.56.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.56.55.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.56.50.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.56.48.png As you know.png Sir?.png Perry's Mission Perry Periscope.JPG|Perry looks through his periscope. Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.58.04.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.58.05.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.58.07.png Skull and Pink Unicorn Island.JPG|Skull Island & Unicorn Island. Moonwalk backwards down evolution.jpg|Explaining the Method of the De-Evolution-ator Not evolved enough .jpg De-Evolution-ator.jpg|"Behold... The De-Evolution-ator!" Monkey Doof.JPG De-evolved perry.jpg|Plat-A-Homosapian Doof the lizard.jpg|Seagull Perry & Lizard Doof Perry the dinosaur.jpg|Doof's big ear & Percratops Perry with a big head.jpg|Doofsalmon & Perry's large, floating brain Doof Amoeba passes Perry 2.png Doof amoeba passes Perry.png Now how am I going to drive home?.png Aww man, I'm a single cell organism!.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.00.59.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.02.44.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.02.46.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.02.47.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.02.48.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.02.49.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.03.24.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.03.27.png Relaxing 45789.JPG|Preparing to relax. 58654.JPG 58655.PNG|Ooh, why is there so many people here? 58656.PNG|Wait! Wait! One last chair! 58657.PNG Excuse me?.jpg|"HEY sir!" 5474789.PNG 5474790.PNG Candace Relaxing.JPG|"Come to me serenity." 658999.PNG 659000.PNG 577885.PNG 748466.JPG Everybody find a mat.jpg|A relaxation class by the pool Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.58.19.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.58.21.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.58.24.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.58.24 1.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.58.26.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.58.43.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.58.45.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.58.46.png 4789905.PNG Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.58.53.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.59.10.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.59.13.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.59.13 1.png 6589000.PNG Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.00.21.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.59.43.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.59.44.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.59.44 1.png 6589000.PNG IMG 3600.PNG IMG 3600.PNG Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.59.46.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.59.47.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.59.50.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.00.04.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.00.07.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.00.08.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.00.10.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.00.37.png Candace_Relaxing_2.jpg Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.59.31.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.59.32.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.59.33.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.59.34.png Candace_Flynn_5550142.PNG|¿5550142? Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.01.42.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.01.44.png Dude I know right.jpg|"Dude, I know, right?" Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.01.00.png latest-2.jpeg latest-3.jpeg latest-4.jpeg latest-5.jpeg latest-6.jpeg Candace getting up.jpeg latest-8.jpeg latest-9.jpeg latest-10.jpeg latest-11.jpeg latest-12.jpeg latest 14.jpeg A-Primes Do The A-Prime Calypso With Me.jpg|Phineas and Ferb's genetically altered sea monkeys 9869645.PNG Hands are like prunes.jpg|Ferb's wrinkly hands Eating muscles from a spoon.jpg|An A-Prime eating mussels on a spoon. 4599006.PNG 5468865.JPG 6573465.JPG Phineas and Ferb with A-Primes.JPG|The sea monkey performance 659001.PNG 474588.PNG 4599007.PNG A-primes on a rampage.jpg A primes messing around.jpg|Sea monkeys gone crazy in the halls Baby head and a primes.jpg|The large baby-head in the hotel Phineasflynn659000.PNG I'm not sure I understand your question.jpg 685687.JPG 685688.JPG Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 19.58.51 1.png Gaint flashlight.jpg|The ordered XXL flashlight (A.K.A Sea Monkey Bait) slimy disgusting creatures.jpg|The Sea Monkeys after being transformed into tourists A primes messing around.png Hello? Room service?.png Linda and Lawrence surfing.png !st place in surfing.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.00.50.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.00.49.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.00.48.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.00.47.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.00.45.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.00.44.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.00.43 1.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.00.42.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.00.41 1.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.00.41.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.00.39.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.00.38 1.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.00.38.png A primes messing around.png Candace eating.png I'm sorry that my daughter made you do this..png Linda's Phone vibrates.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.03.51.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.03.46.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.03.45 1.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.03.45.png Well that's not very nice..png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.03.39.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.03.38.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.03.37.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.03.31 1.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.03.31.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.03.29.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.01.54.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.01.51.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.01.49.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.03.57.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.03.55.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.03.54.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.04.02.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.03.59.png I'm sorry that my daughter made you do this..png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.01.30 1.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.01.30.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.01.29.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.01.56.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.02.01.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.02.02.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.02.07.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.02.09.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.02.12.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.02.37.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.02.40 1.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.02.41.png Cowabunga!.png You got that from the internet didn't you?.png Yes, yes I did..png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.03.16.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.03.17.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.03.19.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.03.21.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.04.03.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.04.04.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.03.12.png Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 20.03.15.png Part II Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation Part 2 title card.jpg|Part Title Card Lawrence Hula Dancing.JPG 5886693.PNG Phineas and Ferb Tiki Dancing.png|Now that's a hula dance! 489905.PNG Phineasflynn7899006.PNG Luckiest girl in Hawaii .jpg|I must be the luckiest girl in Hawaii Denied a kiss.jpg A good luck charm.jpg put your pseudopods down.jpg|Who could've guessed my de-evolutionator would backfire? molecular-scale control pannel .jpg Re-evolved.jpg|Doofenshmirtz in his underpants and socks after washing ashore aloha bros.jpg Candace showing her charm.JPG|Candace's lucky charm Perry's Hawaiin submarine .jpg looking through the periscope.jpg the island of Watalotahoie.jpg Carl! more ice.jpg De-evolutionator back in action.jpg Give me a sign.jpg A Sign.JPG candace falling off the waterfall close up.jpg falling from far away.jpg It could have been worse.JPG|Candace after her Hawaiian river-run Hold on Volcano.jpg way to hang loose.jpg Catching some waves with laird hamilton.JPG Laird Hamilton.jpg|Laird Hamilton Laird Hamilton.JPG Phineas and Ferb surfing.JPG You got that off the internet.jpg I need your help.JPG Surfing advice for Candace.jpg Finding a platypus.jpg The Tiki Gods would win!.JPG|Doofenshmirtz holds Perry captive Bad Luck.jpg Beehive on Candace.jpg Tiki head candace.jpg mysterious cave.jpg attacked by bats.jpg running from the beast.jpg doof has drawn a line in the sand.jpg The sand-inator.jpg Perry stranded on island.JPG|Perry's deserted paradise Doof's shelter.jpg dirty candace on the volcano.jpg restaurant on the volcano.jpg most people take the escalator .jpg|Escalator to the top of the volcano Perry's get away B.O.A.T..jpg Oh, There You Are Perry.jpg|"Oh, there you are, Perry." IMG 3601.PNG -Crunch- NO DON'T TOUCH THAT.jpeg End Credits Doof's escape.jpg|"Ha ha! So along, Perry the suckerpus!" Agent W.jpg I am supreme ruler.jpg resisting authority .jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation